


The Force Within Me

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Dark Side Rey, Escape, Evil Snoke, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Training, Force-Sensitive Finn, Lightsabers, TIE-Fighter, Young Rey, battles, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: FN-2187 is struggling with his indifference. He’s been hated by Kylo since as long as he can remember without knowing why. And because of that hate he’s become an outcast, it hurts to know that at any moment someone can turn against him. Lady Reyline's suspicion about him turns out to be true and she informs the Supreme Leader Snoke about his power. Word spreads around leading FN-2187 to many unwanted event's.





	1. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN-2187 is segregated from everyone else because of his behavior.

The troopers stood in straight line, well postured as Hux inspected them one by one. For some reason, FN-2187 felt extremely nervous. It’s not that he was hiding something, it’s that he would be accused of it. Hux like to pick on him, they all did. He didn’t know why, he was harsh on all troops but especially harsh with him everyone was. It was unnecessary, the things they’ve said and done to him it wasn’t their job. But, of course, they did it anyway. The worst part was, he couldn’t even defend himself. He had to take it all in and lock it away forever. He walked forward feeling Hux’s intense glare.

”FN-2187.”

”Yes sir.” He nodded.

”You’re not allowed to speak with me, I’m gonna have to put this on your record.” He tapped through the inspection pad. “Move along.”

He marched through the corridor back to his quad. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him as he walked in. He sat on the bottom bunk and began taking off his armor. The only sound you heard was the shuffling of his suit, when it was all off he laid down listening to the gossip about him.

”I heard the inspection was because of him.” FN-2183 whispered to FN-2181.

”Isn’t it because he refused to eliminate the villagers?”

”Yup.” He nodded. “They should just get rid of him, he doesn’t follow the rules.” That wasn’t true, he did follow the rules just differently. Why was killing the life of a villager so important? They haven’t done anything to him. They could be spared, it wasn't like they would come after them. Sparing them gives them less of a reason to. 

_A force, some sort of force. Flowing through every living organism, pulling him in every direction possible. People screaming bloody murder all around, but he couldn't help them. He couldn't see them, only feel their emotion. It was the people from Jakku, mothers holding their children as fathers shielded them. FN-2187 let them go, but they didn't make it far without being caught and killed. He felt the pain in their final breaths._

_”BB-Unit, Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron, Pilot, Resistance, Prisoner.” He covered his ears as those words repeated all around him. A child screaming for their parent's to come back. His eyes opened, he was in a cell. It was dark and he couldn’t move._

_“He shows sympathy.”_ _Kylo Ren stood before him. “His delinquency is what got him here. His life is was a waste of our time.” He raised his foot and just before he stomped on him-_ Finn jolted awake and looked around. Everyone was asleep - well not anymore, they all looked at him. He sat up, it was time to get up anyway. He put his armor on and made his way to the sanitation room for material. He still couldn't believe what had happened the day before. All those lives lost and no one cared. What was wrong with people? 

"FN-2187, make your way to Phasma's office." the announcement commanded. Uh-oh, he made his way down the hall. Once again, all eyes were on him. He quickly walked past, ignoring the whispers and gossip about him. He was more worried of why he was being called. Was it about the lives in the village? He would have to find out there. His stomach twisted and turned as he got closer to the doors. He walked in.

"Sit." she demanded. He did as told. "FN-2187: sparing the lives of civilians in the village of Jakku, not doing as told nor following rules. Your peers have been filing complaints since you've been promoted about you having recurring nightmares.." His heart began to pound as she read from the long list of mistakes he's made."Your delinquent tendencies have been exceptionally unacceptable, you know how thing's run around here and I am not satisfied with your display. However, you  _will_  be spared." He took a breath of relief. Yet, he was still concerned. "You will be escorted and observed until you're in appropriate conduct. Do you have any questions?"

"Well I-"

"Good. You'll be observed by the one Lady Reyline." 

Lady Reyline? He's heard little about her, only that she was the one who chose Kylo's side, to rule the galaxy with the force. The thought of Kylo ruling anything other than the First Order disgusted FN-2187. He felt something coming. He could hear her arguing with someone outside the door. 

"I don't understand why I have to watch over a storm trooper, I've got better thing's to do."

"Keep an eye on him and if anything, he will be eliminated." His heart pounded at that. The doors slid open and the boots clicked against the floor, she sighed. He didn't dare to look at her. He could feel her presence standing behind him, it was definitely intimidating. 

"This is he?"

"Correct. FN-2187, you are now to answer only to Lady Reyline." 

He stood up from his seat gulping hard. "Let's go." he saw her hair flick around as she headed out of the room. He followed her dark cape down the hall out of his quarters, not knowing where he was going. The setting was getting less and less familiar. He wasn't even sure if he was still at the base. She opened the door gesturing for him to walk in. It was the only door in the hallway, there was no one else around. He looked through the door, the room was dark and hard to see anything inside. 

"What're you waiting for? Go in." 

He quickly walked inside before he could regret it. The light's flickered on revealing a dark blue padded room. 

"Grab a staff." 

He did as told. 

"I couldn't help but notice that you haven't looked at me since my arrival." She swung the staff around.

How'd she know, his eyes weren't visible through the mask. He looked up at her. The first thing he noticed was her eyes, those rich golden green eyes. Her skin wasn't as pail as everyone else's, it was slightly darker. Half of her brown hair was up whilst the other hung at her shoulders. She was quite stunning, not as intimidating as they make her seem. A smile formed at the corners of her lips as she chuckled and looked away. Her smile was exceptional, there was a little light in her eyes before she turned away, he wasn't sure why he felt the way he did. Storm Troopers were prohibited from showing and feeling any sort emotion. She hit him flat on his back. 

"You're thinking, troopers don't think. Get up!"

He stood to his feet holding his side. Her smile was gone and so was the light in her eyes. She was serious. She pointed the staff at his chest. 

"Don't waste my time." she positioned herself. "Let's go."  

FN-2187 didn't understand. What was the whole purpose of this? Why was Ren sparing him? He positioned himself. He didn’t want to hurt her, or anyone. She didn’t deserve it. She charged at him unexpectedly making him run back. She forced him on his knees.  

"Why won't you fight back!?" She hissed. 

"I don't want to hurt you." He flew against the wall. She walked toward him and placed her boot on his chest. 

"You're  _weak_."

That word is what set him off. He clenched his fist and grabbed her boot causing her to lose her balance and fall. He picked up the staff. "I'm not. Weak." 

She looked up at him. "Prove it." He raised the staff over his head and just before he could get her she rolled over and grabbed her staff. She rose to her feet through the force and circled around him as if he were her prey. Testing his reflexes. 

"Why didn't you kill the villagers?" she asked still circling him.

"They didn't deserve it, those people have done nothing to any of us." 

"It was still a direction given to you and you disobeyed." she swung but he dodged by grabbing the staff. Her expression became concerned as he flipped her over. 

She sat up. "You're quick, but not quick enough." He sensed something coming and ducked down. Her staff came flying above his head, if he hadn't ducked he'd be on the floor. She looked at him with more concern, he swung over and over and she blocked every single one she backed away. "You have such skills," she tilted her head. "why let it go to waste by sparing lives that aren't important?" 

"Those lives  _are_  important, they have families and - losing a loved one is the worst thing that could happen to anyone."

She looked down for a second, like she understood what he meant. "How would you know?" 

"I just do..I can feel it."

She blinked softly as the light in her eyes slowly came back. "You know showing sympathy reserves in penalty." 

"I..understand." 

She dropped her staff. "I think I've heard enough." she pointed to the door. "Go." 

"You're supposed to escort me-"

"Go!"

He quickly walked out the door and stood outside. What was she going to do with him? And how long was he going to be with her? She came out of the room and looked at him, long and hard. Her eyes were red and puffy. FN-2187 didn't really understand what that meant.

“What do you usually work in?”

”Sanitation.”

She nodded. “Well, it’s time for you to begin your work.” 

”What am I to do?”

”You said you worked in sanitation, correct?”

”Yes.”

“Get back to it.”  

“I..don’t understand.”

”What don’t you understand? You are to work as you would, just under my supervision.”

“What was the fight for?”

”All troops were to be tested in combat to see how their strength was. Do you think I make you do senseless events?”

”No, I would never think that!”

”Good. Do you know what you are to clean this evening?”

”No.”

”Well-“ she paused. “Come with me.” She grabbed his arm, pulling him to where she needed him to go. He began to see more and more people as they got closer to their destination, they all stood in a straight line as Kylo Ren entered from his ship. He had a hostage with him. A man with tan skin and curly black hair. He had cloth a wrapped around his mouth so he couldn’t speak.

”He must be with the Resistance.” Lady Reyline mentioned.  _Resistance_? He pulled the man down the hall through the doors. She turned to FN-2187.

"Stay here." she followed Kylo Ren's path leaving FN-2187 on his own. She may have commanded him to stay, but of course he wasn't going to listen. He wanted to know more about the hostage. He took the long way to the room where Ren usually keeps them. It was a way no one really went, he usually would clean up the spider webs. Which is a perfect diversion if anyone ask why he was there.

"The droid, where is it?" Ren asked pacing back and forth

"You think I'm going to tell you?" he chuckled. "Never gonna happen."

He used the force to probe his mind. "Jakku? Is that where it is? The BB-Unit-" Wait, BB-Unit? FN-2187 flashed back to his dream.  _Resistance, BB-unit, Prisoner._

"I won't let you take it." the hostage gasped. 

"You won't be able to stop me." 

"I will, I'll find a way. You wont get away with this." 

"What's a pilot like you gonna do?" _Pilot?_

FN-2187's head began to fuzz. 

"FN-2187?" he turned around, it was Hux of course. "What're you doing in this area?"

"I'm cleaning the cobwebs."

"Really," he moved closer, his feet clicking against the hard floor. "I don't see any?"

"I was just finishing up."

"You don't seem to have any material to immaculate such thing."

"Yeah, because I finished up. I was just checking to see if I missed anything." he looked around. "Doesn't seem like it."

He stared at him intensely. FN-2187 wasn't sure he would make it out alive. "Very well, you may go back to your duties." He moved out of the way. 

"Thank you sir." He went back to where he was. After a while, Lady Reyline walked through the doors looking more angry than usual. They went back to the padded room where she fought holograms in the dark. She grunted in frustration, FN-2187 watched her in awe. It was terrifying how gruesome she was, but she really could handle herself. She stopped.

”Stop staring at me.”

”Sorry.” He looked away. He heard her grunt as she fought once more. She stopped and sighed. He could feel her eyes on him. 

“Stand up and grab a staff.” He stood up, as he grabbed the staff he noticed Reyline was swinging toward him already. He quickly grabbed the staff and blocked her. She kicked him knocking him to the ground, hate in her eyes. She held the staff over her head before beginning to swing it down at him. He pulled her leg but she quickly caught her balance. FN-2187 rolled over and ran to the other side of the room.

"You're not going anywhere!" she hollered pulling him toward her with the force. She swung at him over and over, he deflected them not know how. He had nothing to defend himself and Reyline wouldn't stop swinging. He was becoming exhausted, but something moved his body. It kept him from getting hit. He was able to grabbed her staff and pull it from her. She didn't let go, her teeth were gritted. He twisted the staff flipping her over. She attempted to get up but was forced back flat on her back, she laid there breathing heavy. She looked up at him, seeming more relaxed.

”Take off your mask.”

”I’m not supposed-“

” _Take it off_.” She said more aggressively. He looked at her before reaching his helmet and slowly taking it off. Her expression changed to pleasant as she stood up to get a better look at him. She looked at his features, her eyes shifting from his lips to his eyes to all over. Slowly she backed away noticing something about him. A short laugh forced out of her and she covered her mouth. 

“..what?”

She straightened her posture and raised a brow. “The force is within you.”


	2. Force-Sensitive

They quickly walked down the large hallway. FN-2187’s mind was spiraling. How could he have the force? He wasn’t like people who had it, was he? He was a storm trooper, storm troopers aren’t sensitive to the force. So he wasn’t, but Lady Reyline knew. She sensed it with the force, because she was force sensitive. So she had to be right. But..how?

“This explains everything about you.” She ranted. “How could I have missed it? I knew I sensed something.” She stopped and pulled him into a tiny place in the wall. “You aren’t to tell anyone of this, if Kylo finds out he’ll kill you do you understand?"

He nodded. "What're you going to do with me?"

"You have the potential, I’ll ask Snoke but for now I'm going to train you to become a knight."

"A knight?"

"You're too strong to be in the position your in."

"Isn't that Kylo's decision?"

"No, it's mine."

"Oh." He should feel excited, this was a great opportunity. But, he didn't want to be a knight. He didn't want to be in the First Order at all. They continued walking down the hall.

"Um, where are we going?"

She pulled him into a dark room and turned on the light. It was a bedroom, a superior one. The bed was big enough to fit four people, it had a window over it, and there was a blue sofa at the edge of the bed. The floor was soft navy blue carpeting and a table just on the left side by the wall.

"Take off your armor."

He looked at her before taking it all off. It was a relief to finally get out of that hot sweaty suit and let his body breathe.

Her eyes widened at his sight. “I see it now.” She smirked. "The freshers right through that door, you are to clean up then meet me back in here."

He nodded and walked into the fresher, it smelled really good. He was in there for quite a while, the water felt too good to leave. There was a bang on the door. He quickly got out and got dressed meeting Lady Reyline in the bedroom.

"You took an extended amount of time in there."

"Sorry-"

"Don’t apologize, just don't do it again.”

“Why’d you bring me to your room?”

Her gaze turned to the ground. “You’ll stay here, away from the others.”

”Why-“

”Because your a target. Now you aren’t to leave this room until further notice understand.”

He shook his head and she moved closer.

”Do you understand?”

”..yes.”

”No one can know about the power you hold, it isn’t safe for you. And by keeping this secret it isn’t safe for me either.” She sighed. “Whatever you need I’ll provide it, but for now.” The furniture began to move making a big space in the middle of the room. She her cape slipped off on it's own as she put her hair in three buns.

“Take off your footwear.”

He did so, his bare feet felt cozy against the warm fuzzy carpet. She sat in the middle and motioned for him to sit across.

“Being loose and vulnerable is important. You have to let it in.”

”Okay.”

Her eyes were become a slight firey dark orange, as if something were taking over her. Could it be the force?

“Close your eyes.”

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Deep down he knew he could trust her and she could trust him.

“Balance yourself. Be here.”

The darkness from his eyelids turned to light, setting a warm feeling through his body. It was joyous, feeling every tingle of air on his skin. Sensing the presence of every soul.

”Tell me, what do you see?”

”I see..” People cheered, happiness was spread through a crowd as medals were given out. “..victory.” Children laughed as they played with their loved ones running across a field. “..love; happiness.” He felt a slight pause, as if his body stopped everything it was doing. A little girl stood in the darkness, she had three buns in her hair like Lady Reylines. Her presence was familiar. She played with a storm pilot doll all alone. She looked happy, but Finn felt the opposite. He felt dread, sorrow and isolation. The girl wasn’t as happy as she looked. She stopped and rested the pilot on her knees and beginning to cry. He reached out to her, but couldn’t get to her. Something was in his way, but what was it? His body began to move again, he breathed and continued letting it in.

“..loss.” He finally said. Reyline opened her eyes and looked at him.

“What else?”

”..sorrow. I-“ his brows furrowed, he didn’t want to do this anymore. The energy weighing on him was far too heavy.

“I - I can’t!” The screams arose once more. The cries for help, the blood, the tears and death.

“What do you see!?”

”Death.” He grunted.

“No, something else is there. What is it?”

”I don’t-“

”What is it!?”

He looked seeing nothing. He was underwater, the sound of the see was calming. He smoothly floated closing his eye, embracing the sea around him - wait could it be? Luke Skywalker stood before his very eyes. He had a slight smirk on his face before pressing a finger against his lips. Then he was gone. He knew exactly where he was.

“Nothing.” Finn blurted, opening his eyes. She leaned back a bit looking him up and down in suspicion.

“How was it?”

”It’s new, but I’ll get used to it.”

“You will, I was just like you in the beginning. Kylo taught me most of the things I know.” She stood up as the furniture began to move back into place.

”Lady Reyline-“

”Ugh, please just call me Rey.” She cringed.

”Rey, um - how strong am I? With the force.”

”Just as strong as me, which is stronger than Kylo Ren.”

”I’m stronger than Kylo Ren?” He mumbled impressed with himself.

”That doesn’t mean you can beat him and win.”

”I wasn’t thinking that.”

”Yes you were.” She put on some armor and let her hair out back to its normal style. “I’m going to speak with Snoke, you aren’t to leave this room.” Snoke? The Supreme Leader? Even the name scared him it sent shivers down his spine, what will Snoke do when he find's out about his power?

”I got it.”

”Good.” She closed the door behind her. He sensed her presence until he couldn’t anymore.

The doors opened as Rey entered the throne room. She walked to the center and keeled.

"Why have you come?"

"I'm here to talk of FN-2187."

He sat back. "A trooper?"

"He isn't just any trooper. He has the force."

He leaned forward. "This is true? You found this out all on your own?"

"Indeed, he has similar potential to mine."

"Then I want none other than you to make him a soldier I admire your skill and have hope in what you will teach him. Tell me, does Ren know?"

"No."

"Good. This will be kept between us three. Keep him away from the others." he sat back. "He will be strong. The two of you together.." he smirked creepily summoning more wrinkles onto his face. "..will make my wishes essential. Now go."

She bowed and did as told, just as she was leaving Kylo Ren entered. She gave him a glance before going back into the room to meet FN-2187.

He had to admit, he was quite afraid to hear what Rey would say. Even though there wasn’t much to be afraid of, Snoke loved when there was more force sensitives. She walked in the room with a focused expression.

“What’re we to do?”

She glared at him as if he interrupted her thoughts. She read his body, studying his shape. “Let’s see how strong you are without the armor. They were back in the padded room, once again Rey’s cloak slipped off along with some extra accessories she had on. She let her stay out and picked up a staff.

FN-2187 took off his boots and grabbed a staff.

”You are allowed to use the force and whatever you do, don’t hold back.” She positioned herself.

He nodded and did the same. For a while they just stood there staring at each other. None knew who was going first.

“Are we just going to stand here?” FN-2187 thought.

”I was expecting you to start, to prove your worth.” She subconsciously replied.

”You can hear me?”

She nodded. “Go.”

He looked at the staff trying to calculate how he was going to do this. He thrust forward and swung, the air shoved him to the ground.

”Try again.”

He kicked at her legs tipping her over. He aimed the staff at her when kicked him down rolling over him. She held his body in an uncomfortable position holding his limbs over each other.

“Try again-“ he flipped her over pinning her to the ground. She lifted her brow. “Impressive.” The light in her eyes appeared as her face turned pink. “You still have so much to learn.”

He got off of her and went for his staff when she swung at him knocking him on the ground.

“Never let your guard down.” He looked at her in agony, the light was gone. The staff flew into his hands and he swung over and over as she blocked almost every one. She swung and he blocked, they repeated that for a while until they were wiped out. They both laid there on the ground, catching their breaths. Rey sat up and crossed her legs.

“Sit up.”

He sat up across from her.

“Close your eyes and tell me what you see.”

He closed eyes. “Nothing.”

”Look deeper.”

Circles of unfocused light flew around him shaping a figure in between. It was Rey, she walked closer to him.

”Good.” She sat down.

"Where are we?"

"Wherever you want to be. Think of a place."

He didn't know any places other than - Jakku. The world of nothingness slowly unfolded into a sandy desert. Rey's face changed when she noticed her surroundings. She looked at him, the small glimpse of light in her eyes had returned.

"Why'd you chose this place?" she asked, seeming upset.

"This is the only place I know, other than here really." he picked the sand up letting it roll off his hand. He looked at her. "You've seen this place?"

She lowered her head. "..I lived here."

He sat next to her. "Before?"

She nodded looking at her lap. "Most of my life.”

”Do you have family there?”

”...no, not anymore.”

“..I’m sorry..”

A small girl formed in the sand behind her, holding the pilot doll in her hands. He looked at them both realizing they were the same. The girl looked behind her as a ship flew above her fading into the blue sky.

”Please come back.” She cried. Rey looked behind her and the girl sunk into the sand.

”That was you, wasn’t it?”

She turned back around and nodded. Her eyes met his. “..if I tell you what happened, you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

”I promise.”

The world began to change around them, unfolding into another part of Jakku. A carcass of a giant deceased droid sitting in the center. The little girl formed out of the sand and walked inside.

”My parents left me here, I had to raise myself by scavenging.”

The girl put on a Resistance pilot helmet then the world unfolded again. They were in a dark place with no light but the rays of sunshine from the holes. Rey was there she had a mask on as she looked for parts. Swinging off the ceiling on a rope. Then they were in a market, where Rey gave the parts to a creature who payed her in portions of food.

”Most nights I starved because I didn’t have enough parts. Sometimes I had to go a day without food to save up for a full meal. It wasn’t fair, I was just a child.” The light in Rey’s eyes, now brighter, began to blink fast.

”I didn’t know about the power I held, until Ben showed up.”

”Ben?”

”-Kylo, that’s his birth name. I was near death. He promised me food, shelter and attention if I helped him rule.”

”So you took it?”

“I’m here aren’t I?” She read conflict in his expression. “If I didn’t take it, I’d be dead.”

”There had to be another way.”

“There wasn’t.” The light in her eyes dissolved as she looked up at him. “I’m happy with my decision.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Her head pivoted and her eyes grew black as the world around him returned to nothingness.

“Why not?” She asked, her voice groggy and deep.

He gulped, whoever this was it wasn’t Rey. It was a strange presence. The little girl appeared behind her again. He looked at Rey, she seemed..dazed as blackness swirled around her. He got up and ran to the girl but fell back. She was still blocked. A tall man walked up to her, his eyes were black like Rey’s, he offered his hand and she took it. The girls eyes grew black as they began to walk further into the darkness until they were no longer in sight. The world shrunk, FN-2187 opened his eyes and they were back in the padded room. Rey was looking down, she was upset.

“..Rey?”

She looked up at him and cleared her throat. “We’ve been busy all day, it’s time for rest.” She stood up.

”Are you sure-“

”That’s an order.” She rushed out of the door, FN-2187 trailing behind her back into the bedroom. The bed split a part into two.

”Does someone else live here?”

”Not anymore.” She reached into a tiny room, pulled out a blanket and placed it on one of the beds. She walked into the fresher. FN-2187 ran his hand across the covers feeling the material, it was much nicer than the bunk he had slept in before. He hadn't laid in it, yet he could tell it was comfortable. Rey came back into the room.

"You can sleep now." she said getting under the covers. She looked at him. "Go on."

"Here?" He pointed to the bed.

"Yes."

He lifted the blanket with his two fingers tossing it to the other side.

"You can touch it, it's yours."

"Mine?" he never really had anything before. He jumped on the bed and laid down. It was definitely bouncy and comfy. He heard Rey chuckle from the bed. The lights flickered off. They both lied there staring at the ceiling. Before he knew it, hours have passed. He wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. He looked at the crack under the door, the light was on in the hallway. Rey jolted awake quickly sitting up.

"Rey?"

She looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes lit up at the question. She nodded. "Yes."

"You had a nightmare, I get those too."

"What about?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "People and what they’ve been through.”

She got up and sat next to him. “Me too, I usually ignore it.”

”Do you think it’s a sign?”

”A sign of what?”

”This is wrong?”

She looked at him for a second as she collected her thoughts. “What’s wrong is the universe, we’re trying to fix it by starting over.”

”By finding Luke Skywalker.”

She furrowed her brow. “How’d you know about that?”

”I heard his name.”

”In your nightmare.” She answered herself. “Listen, whatever you heard or saw forget it. It’s not your business.”

”It seems to be becoming my business.”

“FN-2187, I gave you an order I expect you to follow it.” It fell silent.


	3. Escape

FN-2187 opened his eyes. Rey was sleeping peacefully on her bed. He looked at the crack under the door, hearing muffled sounds coming from the other side. He put his shoes and armor on and snuck out of the room making his way to the room where Kylo kept the hostage. There the man was strapped to a chair.

“Psst, hey.” He whispered. “Are you...” He thought for a second trying to remember the name. “..Poe Dameron?”

The man looked at him, covered in sweat and bruises.

FN-2187 unbuckled him and let the cloth out of his mouth. He removed his helmet. 

“I’m gonna get you outta here.”

”What?”

He pulled him up. “Come on.”

”You with the Resistance?”

”No.” they made their way out of the room and down the hall.

“Why’re you doing this?”

FN-2187 stopped and turned toward him. “Because it’s the right thing to do.” They started walking again.

”Well how’re we getting out of here?” They stopped again.

“Good question, we need a plan.” They went into one of the storage rooms. He locked the door behind them before sitting and thinking. Then it came to him. Pilot.

”You said your a pilot?”

”No, but I am.”

”So you can fly an TIE-fighter?”

”I can fly anything.”

”Then we’re set.”

”Hey, what's your name?”

"FN-2187."

"FN - what?"

"That's the only name I've ever gotten."

"Well I’m not using it..Finn I'll call you Finn."

"Finn? I like that!"

They slipped out of the room and quickly, they made toward the TIE-fighter. Finn felt excited he was finally getting out of this prison. He then felt upset, he was leaving Rey behind, he stopped trying not to let her get to him, she was just like all the others. Yet, she was so different. He remembered that light in her eyes, she could be redeemed. The only problem was Kylo was keeping her from that light. The hostage turned to look at him.

"Come on."

"Uh, I - I can't I have to stay."

"What? Look you've-" Footsteps were coming from around the corner. 

"Go, I'll take care of it." He put his helmet on.

"..thank you."

Finn nodded before heading toward the crowd of troopers. 

"FN-2187, what're you doing here?"

"I heard a noise."

"You heard it too? We were checking to see what it was, have you seen anything?"

"Not that I know of..anyway I have to return back."

"Okay, we'll check it out." the sound of a ship blasted off into the distance. Finn smiled, he made it out. The troopers ran toward the sound as he made his way back to the room. Rey was sitting up, waiting for him.

"Where were you?"

"I uh..I was just going for a walk."

"A walk?" 

"Yes." 

"The prisoner has escaped."

"Really?"

"Did you have anything to do with it?"

He shook his head. "..no."

She got off the bed and approached him. "I need you to tell me about your whereabouts, that is an order."

"I-" she held her hand up and looked away.

She looked at him. "Come with me." He followed her out of the room into a place much further from everything. They walked into an elevator. 

"Take off your armor."

"Why-"

"Do what is told."

He slowly began to take his armor off. The doors opened to a giant red room. His heart sank, he knew where he was. He looked at Rey, confused as to why she brought him here. They walked further in and there he was, Snoke. Sitting on his throne. 

"This is FN-2187."

"Affirmative."

Rey seemed stiff, like a machine when talking to Snoke. His feet rose from the ground as he moved closer to the wrinkled man. 

"Such power." he croaked, his cold breath hit his face sending chills down his spine. "Such potential." His brittle hand reached for his chin. He wanted to back away, but couldn’t, he was stuck. "There's conflict in you, I sense it. It will be gone in time, as I trust Rey will assist you." 

She nodded as Finn slowly floated back next to Rey. "I will teach him everything I know." 

"As expected, you are one of my strongest knights.” He sat back.

”Snoke, the prisoner has escaped and had help from one of our own.” Hux explained barging in. “Pardon my interruption.”

”Have you found the culprit?”

”We’re still looking, we’ve been able to track down the TIE-fighter. It’s heading toward Jakku.”

Finn noticed Rey’s chest elevate at the word. 

“We suspect he’s after the droid, the one that leads to Luke Skywalker.”

”Follow him, I don’t care what happens to the man. Just get me that droid.” He waved his hand. “Now leave, all of you.”

They scrambled into the elevator. Hux looked over at Finn then Rey.

“For what reason is he here?”

Rey looked at him. “That information is not within your range general. I expect you keep your questions to yourself.”

He went silent, Finn has never seen Hux get put in his place. This was a joyous moment. The doors opened and they headed back to Rey’s room. The furniture moved and she pointed to the floor for him to sit down. He did as instructed.

”I will show you how to lift things.”

”With my mind?”

”Exactly, it all comes from within. Now close your eyes, put yourself out there. I’m going to place something in front of you, tell me what it is.”

He took a deep breath and tried to see what was there. Nothing but emptiness. Something began to form through the darkness of his eyelids. It was as if his were open.

”Is it...a vase?”

”What color?”

Slowly the darkness formed some color.

”Blue.”

”Is there anything inside of it?”

He shook his. “No, but there used to be. Whatever it was it died.”

”Open your eyes.” 

His eyes opened, he was surprised to see that he was correct.

”So how do I get it to levitate?”

”I can’t tell you, that’s something you have to figure out.”

”Why?”

”Because people learn better from their own experience rather than explanation. Now try it.”

He looked at the vase, long and hard. 

"Nothing's working."

"Your not looking harder within yourself." 

He tried again, nothing happened. He began to grow frustrated. Rey held his hand slightly outward. 

"Focus." 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling the energy travel through him. He opened his eyes and saw the vase floating just a few inches above the ground.

He looked at Rey. "I did it!" he smiled.

"I knew you could."

"What's next, whatever it is, I'm ready for it."

"Now don't rush. You still need to master what you've learned first."

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

"Um.." he swallowed his saliva to stall what he wanted to say. "The prisoner, he's in Jakku."

"Yes, I was there when Hux announced it."

"Don't you want to go back?"

She glared at him intensely.  "Why would I go back? There's nothing for me there." 

There was a pounding on the door. They quickly stood up as the furniture went back into place. Rey walked up and opened the door. 

"What is it?"

"FN-2187, is he here?"

"What do you need with him?"

"We think he might have something to do with the escape of the prisoner."

It was quiet for a moment. Finn hid behind the wall in case he would look in. Although it probably wouldn't work if Rey would tell him he was there. "..he's not here."

"..do you have any idea where he might be?"

"He went to get cleaning material for his shift." she closed the door and looked at him. 

"So..is it true?"

He peaked his head out from the wall. "What?"

"Did you help the prisoner escape?"

His eyes shifted from left to right, then he nodded. "..no."

"Don't lie to me." she moved closer.

"I-" It seemed like she knew, there was no point in lying. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. She sighed putting her hand over her head.

"Why!?"

"Because it was the right thing! I couldn't let him be tortured by these people."

"If you hate ' _these people_ ' so much, why didn't you go with him?"

"I would've!"

"Then why didn't you!?"

"Because I - I wasn't going to leave you behind.." he admitted.

She stepped back. The bright light began to glimmer in her eyes."..why?" 

"You don't like this place, I can feel it. Deep down you feel it too."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she continued to back away. 

"Rey, you do. I see it, I see the light in you."

"No." she shook her head. "It's not true!"

He watched her as she fought back the light. Something was pulling her to the dark and Finn didn't know how to stop it. 


	4. Matter

 Finn was being pulled to Kylo Rens office. Phasma had discovered him trying to sneak into the cafeteria. Kylo stood staring out his window, hands folded behind his back as he waited for them to arrive. She pushed him in front of her onto his knees. 

"Here he is. Scum."

”And the rebel’s?”

”We’ve tracked them down, they’ll be here soon

”We’ll be waiting.”

He turned around and looked at Finn. He gestured for Phasma to leave as he moved closer to him. They stared at each other.

”You did it didn’t you?”

Finn looked at him puzzled, he knew what he was talking about. That didn’t stop him from playing dumb. 

"Did Reyline know?"

"No." He flashed back to the moment he told her, the way she reacted.

_”Rey-“_

_”Get out!”_

_”But-“_

_”GO!” Her voice deep and horrifying, she looked up at him evilly making the hair on his back stand. Something was happening to her and he wanted to help. He stood up and straightened his face._

_”No.”_

_”What?”_

_”I’m not going anywhere.”_

_Her expression changed as things began to calm down. The darkness swirling around her began to fade as she realized something._

“Why’d you let him escape?”

”You were going to kill him, I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I need him.”

”Do you?” 

He reaches his arm out and Finn began to gasp for air. “I could kill you.” He felt Rey’s presence coming closer.

”Put him down.” She demanded.

Kylo didn’t listen, he continued to choke him. Finn felt his throat close in more and more. 

”He let my prisoner escape!”

”That doesn’t mean you kill him, I need him.”

”For what?”

”None of your business, that’s what.”

“He’s a traitor and doesn’t belong in the First Order, he must be killed.”

“No! That’s not your job, it’s not up to you.”

He let go, Finn hit the ground gasping for air. Rey stepped over him and walked up to Kylo.

“You knew about this didn’t you?”

”I knew nothing! He’s not your problem anymore.”

”He let my prisoner go, he’s the reason we don’t have the BB-unit!”

“You shouldn’t have left him unattended.”

He gave her a threatening stare and she gave him one back. ”..get out.” 

Finn stood to his feet and followed Rey out the door. He could tell she was angry by how fast she was walking. 

“..thanks - for saving me.”

She didn’t say anything, instead she kept walking. 

“I know I’ve been making things hard for you and-“

”I need you to never do anything like this again do you understand?” She was super close to his face digging her finger in his chest.

He nodded. “..I do.”

She shook her head in disbelief. “Why did you do it!?”

”I told you why.”

”You don’t know how much trouble you got yourself into.”

”I don’t care!” He shouted. “For the first time, I did something that mattered; I saved someone important.”

“What’s important is getting that droid and you ruined those chances.”

”Good, I hope they never find that droid.”

”Why are you acting like this!?”

”This is who I am Rey! I was too afraid to show it before.”

“Your putting yourself in place you don’t want to be.”

”It’s better than what I was before.”

“You don’t understand how good you’ve got it.”

“Your right, because it doesn’t seem good to me at all.”

They entered the room. 

“So what’re you gonna do, runaway?”

”I can’t tell you.”

”You can’t tell me?”

”I want to, but I can’t. I already said to much.” He patted his pillow and dropped on the bed staring at the ceiling. Rey did the same. 

She sighed. “I’m sorry for the way I reacted, I was impetuous.”

”I forgive you.”

She looked at him. “FN-“

”Uh please, just call me Finn.”

The corners of her lips began to rise as she thought of his name.

“Finn.” She repeated before looking up at the ceiling. “I like it. I always hated FN-2187.” 

“Me too.” It was quite. “Rey?”

”Hm?”

”Why won’t you go to the light?”

”I just can’t.” She shrugged. “It isn’t easy to explain. Finn?”

”Yeah?”

”You are important, if not to anyone else, to me.”

He’s never felt more important in his life. Someone care about him and that made a warm feeling sprout from his heart through this body. He mattered.

_War was everywhere. Finn looked down at his hands and feet to find cuts and blisters. His shoes had holes revealing his toes. He looked to the battlefield, bodies everywhere. He stepped over them going he didn’t know where. A hand pushed through the ruins frightening him. There was Luke holding his index finger over his lips. He winked before disappearing._

_Finn was suddenly at a market. People walking from place to place, passing by him as if he wasn’t there._

_”What are you waiting for?” He blurted all of a sudden. He turned to find..Rey. She looked so different, her pail golden skin and gold eyes._

_“My parents, they’ll be back.” She admitted. She looked so hopeful and full of light. A storm of darkness was heading they’re way. She looked at it unsure of how to react. Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her away running far from it, but the pace began to pick up. It was coming right for them._

Finn and Rey jolted awake. He sat up. He looked at her and she looked at him. 

“I tried-"

"I know." she looked at him. "Thank you. But, this is my fate."

"It doesn't have to be-"

"It already is."

"They have a plan, they're luring the Resistance here. We can stop them from hurting anyone."

"No," she shook her head. "we can't do that."

"Yes we can-"

"No, we can't! That's putting too much at risk."

* * *

Finn sighed as soldiers ran across the floor he just mopped. He grabbed the bucket and rolled it over to him. The troopers seemed panicked.

”Whats going on?” He asked.

”We’re being attacked!” 

Attacked? A smile formed across his face. He knew who it was. This was his chance to escape and take Rey with him. It would be hard to convince her, but it didn’t matter. He quickly dropped the mop and headed into the room to take off his armor. Rey was in the padded room sparring. The entire base shook almost knocking him on the ground. He put his shoes on and headed to the sparring room. Rey wasn’t there, she must’ve been informed about the attack. He had to look for her, luckily he could sense her presence. Looking off to the side he saw her walking.

”Rey!” He shouted running toward her. She disappeared. He was confused, but there was no time to question. He heard blasters from afar. He followed it, maybe Rey was over there. Lasers were flying everywhere, Finn looked to see which side to join. He noticed a familiar face, it was Poe! He ran toward him.

”Finn! Your alive, I thought they got to you man.” 

“No I handled it. But I am in trouble.”

”You with us?”

”Yeah, I’m done with the First Order.”

“That’s a wise decision.” He aimed straight for Rey.

”No!” He put his hand over the gun. “She’s coming with us.”

”What?” He looked at her as she was walking toward him. “She doesn’t seem very..”

Finn stepped in front of her. “No.”

”Move.”

”No.” he pulled her around. “We’re going with him.”

”What? No!”

”Rey, yes.”

”Don’t you understand he knows where the droid is.”

”Rey, listen, I know you hate it here as much as me so your coming.”

”No, I’m not! You can go I’m staying here and doing what I’m supposed to which is-“ she fell into his arms. Poe stood behind her holding a taser gun in his hands.

Finn looked at him wide eyed. “Poe!”

“She’ll be fine.” He looked off to the side. “Hey Chewie!” 

A tall hairy creature roared from afar.

”Take her.” 

It began to pick her up.

”Woah woah woah, I don’t want that thing taking her anywhere!”

It roared offensively scaring him.

”Hey, he has feelings too y’know.”

The hairy creature began to carry Rey off.

”Where is he taking her?”

”To one of our ships, don’t worry she’ll be safe.” He shot one of the troopers down and grabbed his arm. “We need to find Han.”

”Who?”


	5. Trap

Finn followed Poe through the corridors. He had no idea where they were going, but he was happy he was on the right side. He just didn’t want to be there any longer than he should. There was an older man shooting at troopers. 

“Poe what took you so long!” He shouted.

”I got a little caught up with something.”

”Who’s he?”

“He’s Finn.”

”I’m Finn.”

”He’s an ex storm trooper.”

”Really?” He walked over to him. “An ex storm trooper?” He stared at him intensely for a moment before hold his hand out. “Welcome to the light side. I’m Han, Han Solo.”

”Han Solo, the rebellion general?" Finn grabbed his hand and held it.

He smiled. "You know your stuff."

"Thanks.”

”You can let go now kid.”

”Oh.” He removed his hand. “Sorry.”

”Have you seen Ben?”

Ben? Oh Kylo! “I haven’t, but I think I know where he might be.”

Finn led them to the dark part of the base. Negative energy was lifting everywhere, it was depressing. Ben wasn’t found.

”He must be with Snoke.”

”No not that guy.”

”We should probably head out of here.”

”No, not until I get Ben.”

A hoard of troopers and knights were heading toward them, it was a dead end.

”Han we have to go!” 

Suddenly their bodies flew from an explosion. Smoke was everywhere. Han looked up to see a familiar friend.

”Chewie, thank god!” 

They got up.

"Where's Rey?" Finn asked not seeing her.

He roared and Finn looked off to Poe for a translation.

"She woke up and.."

He roared again.

"..he lost her."

"We gotta find her!"

"And Ben."

They followed Chewie out. As they were walking Kylo crossed there path. He stood there with his mask on, lightsaber in hand. 

“Put that down before you hurt yourself.” Han yelled to him. 

“Your not the boss of me.”

”What? I can’t here you with that ridiculous mask on, take it off.”

”What do you suppose you’ll see if I do?”

”The face of my son.” 

What? Kylo is the son of Han Solo? He took the mask off and dropped it to the ground. Something about his presense seemed off. Like it wasn’t him at all.

“What happened to you Ben?”

”You should ask yourself that question. You’re the reason I’m here.”

”Come back, come home.” He moved closer.

”Han that’s not Ben.”

He looked at Finn and gave him an eerie smile. He knew that smile. 

“We miss you.” He completely ignored Finn.

”I can’t do that.” 

“You can, you just don’t want to.”

He walked up to him. “My son..”

”Han no!”

He reached his hand out to touch his face when it went through him. He was just a hologram. He smirked before disappearing.

”That wasn’t him.” 

He turned around looking distraught.

”Then where’s my son?”

”I don’t know, but-" 

The entire place shook.

"We gotta get outta here!"

"Wait but what about Rey?"

They all looked at each other.

"Poe you go, we'll look for the girl." 

"I'll wait for you guys." Poe ran down one end of the hall as they went down the other.

"Any idea where she might be?"

"She could be anywhere, where'd you lose her Chewie?"

He roared.

"Like that helps." Han scoffed. 

"Wait," he sensed something. "I think I might know where she is!" they followed him as he turned a corner. The ground shook again, the ceiling began to part letting in a cold breeze. Chewie roared.

"Yeah, we're all cold Chewie." 

There was a window showing almost the entire base. There was Rey running across the floor. Finn smiled. "There she is!"

They traveled to the lower level where Rey was last seen, going down the dark path she went through.

”Rey, you there?” He shouted.

”I have a bad feeling about this.”

It got darker, quieter as they walked further in. Finn was starting to realize that maybe Rey wasn’t in there, he had no idea where they were.

”I don’t think she’s in here.” Han admitted. Finn heard a voice further down the hall. 

“Did you hear that?”

”..hear what?”

Pieces of debris fell from the ceiling as the building shook.

”Look, kid, we gotta get outta here.”

Finn continued to walk further in, ignoring him. Something was drawing him closer, an energy pulling him in. As he walked forward the environment grew colder.

”Closer.” A deep dry voice whispered. A wrinkled hand reached out to him. Before Finn could think he asked the question.

”Where’s Rey?”

”Don’t worry about her.” Snoke growled his voice echoing around him. He was pulled out of his trance. A large piece of the ceiling fell where he was standing. The entire place was shaking around them.

”Come on kid we’ve gotta go!” Han yelled. They ran out of the base into the ship with Poe and took off. Finn was finally out and free, but Rey wasn’t and he had no idea where she was.  

* * *

Rey crawled out of debris covered in dirt. Dust filled her lungs as she gasped for air. She struggled to call Finns name. Kylo stood in front of her, staring down at her. She looked up at him.

“We have work to do.” He advised, before walking away. She watched his boots walk against the floor as clouds of dust flew each time his foot hit the ground. She stood up and dusted herself off.

”Finn..” she said to herself trying to remember the last time she saw him. The memory was faint, yet she remembered seeing his face. Him grabbing her arms telling her to go with him. She refused, why did she refuse? There was images of a Wookiee that she managed to escape from. That’s all she could remember. Did he leave..without her? There was no sign of anyone anywhere, the entire place was nearly destroyed. That was the plan anyway, but Rey didn’t expect it to be this harsh. She went into Snoke's liar where Hux and Kylo were. She stood in the middle. 

“Everything went just as planned, I’ve sent Phasma and her crew to track them down using the BB-Unit.”

”Excellent.”

”I managed to take the map from its file.” Kylo held it up.  

“Then my distraction was a success.” He looked at Rey. “And you?”

”I’d prefer we speak in private.” She looked at the men. Snoke lifted his hand for them to leave. Rey watched them, making sure they are fully out of earshot.

”Fin- FN-2187 has escaped.”

”I know, I was informed by Kylo. It doesn't matter, his potential wasn't strong enough. I need you to find the droid and get the other piece of the map.”

”How will I know where to look?”

”The droid has a tracking device on it, Phasma's crew is heading there now. Go with them, and get that map.”   
He sat back and waited for her to leave. Rey made her way to the elevator thinking about Finn. A very small part of her hoped that wherever they were tracked down, she wouldn’t find him for his sake. But boy did she miss having him around, he was the only person who appreciated her for who she really was. I mean - she really _was_ a knight of the First Order, but Finn saw something in her that she thought she got rid of a long time ago. He made her feel emotions she never knew existed. She wanted to see him again.

* * *

Finn looked out the window into space. They landed in an area full of people walking around, it must be the Resistance. Poe looked at him.

”Come on.” He gestured out. Finn followed him outside where a short older woman was waiting. Poe walked up to her. 

“Where is he?” She asked with a concerned look. Poe talked to her and her expression became more upset. Her eyes shifted to Finn. Poe turned to look at him.

”Finn come here.”

He walked up to them. The woman had such welcoming warm eyes. 

“This is Finn, he’s the one who helped me escape.”

She smiled at him, making him smile back. “Thank you for helping Poe, it was extremely brave of you.”

He didn’t know what to say, no ones ever been thankful for something he’s done. No ones ever payed attention to things he’s done, unless it involved conflict.

”I’m Leia by the way.”

”Leia?” He’s heard of her. She’s such a powerful woman, like Rey. She could take care of herself and Finn admires that.

”You’ve heard of me?”

”I have.” He smiled. 

”Well I hope it was good things.” She returned him a smile. Her face lit up at the sight of someone behind him. He turned to find Han standing there with his hands on his hips. He smiled when he noticed her. Finn guessed he was interrupting something so he went up to join Poe. He watched as people reunited with friends and family, he missed Rey. Poe was sitting down scratching at his droid.

”Hey Finn!”

“Finn?” Rey shouted.

“Rey?” He looked around. She wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“Finn!”

He turned around and that’s when he saw her covered in debris. She smiled at him, a smile that he felt like he hasn’t seen forever. He ran toward her but went straight through her.

”Why can’t I touch you?”

”I’m not really here.” 

“I’m glad you’re okay, I was so worried about you.”

”It isn’t me you should worry about in this case Finn. They’re coming.”

”What do you mean?” 

“BB-8 let’s see that map!” Poe announced causing a crowd to form around them. 

“Finn, no!” He looked at her. She was serious and very concerned. “Don’t look at it.”

”Why not?”

”I cant answer that, just - don’t. Trust me.”

”Okay, I won’t.” He promised. 

She let out a sigh as she gazed longingly into his eyes.

”I have to go now.”

He frowned as she began to fade away. “Wait!”

She came back. Questioning what he could want. He walked closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She did the same after hesitating for a moment. 

“Be careful.” He whispered.

”You too.” She whispered back to him. He let go to look at her and she was gone. Instead there was a golden droid standing there. 

“Um - I’m not quite sure what happened there, but my eyes saw nothing.” He truffled off. Finn went to join the rest of the crowd. The droid shook its head and rolled back beeping.

”What do you mean you don’t have it?” Pow asked getting upset.

It beeped again giving a whole explanation of what happened.

”He did that, where was I!?”

It beeped again. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

”It was only one piece, so that’s good they don’t have the other one.”

”We still need to get it from them before they see it.”

A TIE-fighter flew overhead. Everyone began to panic.

”How’d they find us?” Leia asked. 

“They must’ve tracked us down.”

Everyone began to scatter around grabbing weapons, Finn didn't know what to do but he was willing to help with anything. Poe tossed a blaster to him. It was quiet for a while as everyone waited for what was going to happen, nothing happened-

_BANG_

A crowd of people flew into the air as the bomb landed on them, it was a horrid sight. Everyone began to scurry in fear. A hoard of storm troopers headed toward them shooting at anyone in sight. What could they want? 


	6. Mission For Rey

Finn hid behind a tree and looked out. It didn't look like the Resistance was winning very much. There was a woman sitting over a body in tears. A couple of troopers were walking in her direction.

"Psst!" he hissed. She didn't react. "Hey!" Nothing. He held up to blaster and aimed for them, he took a deep breath and pulled the trigger shooting in between them. They looked over at him, at least they were distracted. They followed him further into the woods as he circled back to the base. He shot at the a couple more times before grabbing the woman.

"Hey, we have to go."

"No, I'm not leaving her!"

"You have to." He pulled her into the raddus. She snatched her arm away from him. Her eyes were puffy and red with tears. Clearly, she wasn't happy. 

"I'm sorry for your lost."

"She was my sister.." she cried clutching to her necklace.   

This is exactly what Finn feared with his first assignment at Jakku. He knew killing someone would affect their family, just like this girl. He didn't know how to console her, so he just watched her cry. She finally looked up at him, her eyes lit up.

"Are you, Finn?"

He nodded. "I am."

"Oh my gosh!" she wiped the tears off her face. "I've heard so much about you, I'm - a big fan!"

"Really? Thank you." He didn't think he was much of anything, but to this girl he was a big deal. _A big deal_ and he liked it.

"I'm Rose." she held her hand out. He shook it, knowing not to hold it this time. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Wow." she exhaled. He shifted his eyes, unsure why she was in such awe. Was she talking to him or someone else? He looked back outside, at the corpses of troopers and rebels. He felt Rey's presence and felt the need to track it. But was stopped by a blue and silver droid. It beeped and showed him a hologram of..a map. _The_ map, it was missing another piece. BB-8's piece. Finn stepped outside and followed where he felt Rey may be. He ended up bumping into her. She smiled at his sight.

"Finn." she sighed with relief before hugging him. They were like that for a long time, neither one of them wanting to let go. But, suddenly she pulled back and looked him up an down.

"What?"

"You've seen the map."

"Well-"

"I told you not to."

"I wasn't expecting to." 

"You have to run, Finn, for your own good."

"Rey, I'm not leaving, not without you."

"Yes you are Finn. You have to go, far away where no one can track you down."

"I'm not running, not without you beside me."

"Finn, I can't-"

"Yes you can! Snoke has done nothing for you, he just want's your power and so does Kylo. They're using you for their own good. Come with me, Rey."

She shook her head. "I don't want you to go, but you have to."

"I don't." 

A tear fell from her face. "Finn, you have to! Go!"

"Rey no."

"Go!" 

She shoved him with the force sending him into the woods flying into a bush. 

"REY!" he shouted.  "..please." 

He wasn't going to see her again, he refused to believe it. He got up and headed back in the direction he was pushed from. Rey wasn't there anymore. But the raddish was. Poe came out.

"Finn, what happened to you man?"

"I'm okay." he nodded. "Let's just go." They went inside. 

"You sure you're alright?"

"I am." he sat next to Rose.

"Buddy, if there's something wrong say it. You can trust me."

"It's Rey." he sighed. "She won't - come to the light."

Poe sat next to him. "Maybe it's not for her."

"It is, I've seen it she's good. It's Snoke, he's pulling her. Feeding her lies, that she doesn't believe but she takes anyway because she has nothing else."

"If she is as good as you say she is, we'll go get her."

He looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? You've done so much for me." 

"Maybe we shouldn't. It wouldn't be easy, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"You seem to really care about this girl, so she must be worth it."

"She is."

"Then, we'll do it."

"Can we make a quick stop first?"

* * *

The raddish landed on the sandy desert, blowing sand all over the place. Leia came out of the crowd and fixed Poe's jacket on him.

"Be careful out there, both of you." she turned to Han. "You too."

"I'm always careful."

"Yeah, right." she chuckled. 

"Wait!" a small voice shouted from the crowd. Rose came out. "Let me come."

Finn and Poe looked at each other.

"I want to be known as something, just like you Finn." 

"Are you sure? It's really risky-"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

It was quiet as Finn was deciding. "..okay." 

"Yes!" 

They all waved goodbye before stepping out into the heat of Jakku. 

"So, what're we here for?" Poe asked. 

"There's something I need to get, that'll help me get Rey back."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Nope, but we'll just have to look." 

They walked miles and miles before finding a market. There was people at work and buying things, it was different from what Finn was used to.

"Hey!" Han pointed to a ship. "That's mine."

"No, it's mine." a creature walked up to him. "It's not for sale."

"That ship, is the millennium falcon. _The_ millennium falcon, that _I_ piloted."

"I know the history."

"Give it to me, it's mine."

Chewie roared. 

"Ours." he corrected. 

"What will you give me in return?"

"What do you want?" 

He glanced at BB-8. 

"Hey, hey hey, the droids not for sale." Poe informed. Finn made his way further into the desert ignoring the argument. Rose followed him.

"So, you're doing this for a girl?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"That's really sweet." 

"Thanks."

"Not to be rude, but - why? What'd she do?"

He stopped and looked at her. "It's not what she did, it's who she was."

"I noticed you said _was_ as in past tense?"

"She still is that person, she just needs that kick." He saw the carcass of the deceased droid from afar and started towards it.  

 _"This was Rey's home."_ he thought to himself. It looked just like what he'd imagined. He walked inside first noticing a wall with markings on it. He walked up and placed his hand on them. The home was well decorated, she definitely made it feel like home. 

"She lived here?" 

He nodded. "Most of her life."

"Wow.."

A little girl stood in the middle of the room looking at him. It didn't seem like Rose could see her. She pointed to a shelf where the resistance pilot doll sat. This is what he came for. 

"I got it." He looked at Rose who was wearing an old dusty helmet. 

"Sorry." she took it off. 

He stuffed the doll in his pocket. "Let's go." 

They headed back to the market where Han was just finishing his argument with the creature person. 

"We got what we came for."

"Already?" Han asked. "Alright, let's go." 

"Did you get your ship back?"

"Uh..yeah. Let's go." They followed him inside the Falcon. He took a deep breath.  
"We're home Chewie." He smiled.

Poe slid his finger across the dirty wall. "You piloted this?"

"Yes, I did. It was in much better shape back when I did."

"I find that hard to believe." 

"We should probably go, before that guy comes."

"I thought he let you take it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, well I lied. Buckle up." 

Everyone held onto something as the Falcon prepared for blast off. They made it out before the man could get to them. Traveling through light speed they soon made their way to the ship. It was quiet intimidating seeing it from this point of view.

* * *

Rey walked into Snoke's liar, Kylo was already their kneeling before him. She had failed her mission to find the second map and wasn’t sure what the consequence might be. Snoke acknowledged her giving her all his attention.

“Rey, tell me, why didn’t you find the droid?” Snoke asked, his groggy voice made her cold. 

“It was too crowded, I couldn’t even find the BB-unit.”

He shifted in his seat and leaned forward pulling her toward him. Rey tried her best to keep a straight face, to not show weakness.

”Was the trooper there?”

She nodded. “He was.”

He sat back. “You are one of my strongest knights, but it seems that he's bringing conflict in you.”

Rey looked at him, her heart began to beat out of her chest and her breath became heavy.

”You’ve become..attached to him. Don’t let him distract you from your task.”

”He’s not.”

”He is and if he crosses your path again, I will be forced to annihilate him. Do you understand?”

She didn’t answer. His head pivoted as he gazed at her intensely. He moved forward.

”You know something.”

Rey didn’t answer that either. Though it wasn’t much of a question, more of a statement. 

“Tell me.”

It was quiet as they stared at one another. Rey wasn’t going to tell him anything, no matter the consequence.

"If you don't tell me, I will force it out of you." 

Still nothing, she stood there in fear doing what she could to block him from sensing her memory. Her feet began to lift from the ground as her body began to burn from the inside out, she screamed hoping it would go away. But it only made it worse, it felt like it was going on forever. Kylo watched her, not wanting to help one bit. 

"He's seen the map?"

She fell to the ground feeling drained and useless.

"Such a shame Rey, you were my strongest apprentice. And now you must be put away."

"What?" 

The red armored guards grabbed her arms.

"Kylo I need you to find him and return him to me."

He bowed his head before leaving. 

"No!" Rey shoved the guard and ran toward the exit before getting pushed back. The guards held her tight as well as Snoke. 

"Lock her away."

"You can't do this! You underestimate me, know I'll find a way out."

"Oh Rey, it is you who underestimates me." he hissed. She was pulled into a dark room.

* * *

 

Finn peaked through the corner. They were wearing disguises so they wouldn't be recognized, although Finn might be. He was unsure of where Rey might be, she wasn't in her room or the sparring room. In fact, she was no where to be found anywhere. He could sense her presence, but it was faint.

"Who do you think has BB-8's file?" Rose asked.

Poe shrugged. "Anyone really."

"No, not anyone." Finn corrected. "There's only three people Snoke would trust with that file."

"One of them is Kylo."

"The other Rey."

"..who's the last one?" 

"Admiral Hux." 

"Who?"

"Let's just get what we came for and go." Han instructed.

"I don't know where Rey is. I know she's here," he looked around. "I'm just not sure where."

"We can look for her while we're getting the map."

"I like that idea." 

They headed down the hall, looking all over the place. They ran into a couple of troopers while walking but managed to get through. Finn stomach began to twist, he was really worried for Rey's whereabouts. Rose placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her." she smiled. The more they walked the more worried he became, he could feel her but couldn't navigate her. He became angry because of it. They walked into a room full of people on holograms. They all stopped and raised their weapons at them. Hux walked forward.

"FN-2187, you're back?"

"The name's Finn, what have you done with the map?"

"The map?" he chuckled. "You think you are gonna get me to give you the map? You and what army?"

"This one." they raised their blasters at them.

Hux stood there and laughed before instructing his people to fire. Finn was so frustrated and full of anger that whatever happened next didn't even matter to him. Something was growing inside of him and he wasn't sure what it was. Everything was in slow motion as they all fired. The lasers sat in the air, moving so slow the looked still. Finn put his hands up and thrust in front of him making the lasers shoot back at everyone. The universe was back at it's pace, he charged at Hux pinning him against the wall. 

"Where is the map!?"

He choked. "Right here, right here!" he puled it out of his pocket and gave it to him.

"Yes! We got it." Poe grabbed it and put it inside BB-8. Finn dropped him on the ground. "If you don't mind, I don't want the map taken again, we're gonna wait in the Falcon."

"I'll go with you." Rose said. She looked at Finn. "Good luck." 

"What the hell was that?" Han asked still processing what happened.

He looked at him and shrugged. "I just want Rey." 

"I know kid, we're gonna get her."

They continued to walk through the halls entering a giant room filled with troopers. 

"You gotta be kidding me!" Finn sighed.

Chewie roared pointing to an open space where they wouldn't be noticed. 

"Through there." Han explained. They slipped through carefully making it to the other side. "Which way-"

"FN-2187?" 

Finn turned around to see Phasma standing there with pride. 

"Would you stop calling me that?" He complained.

"That's your name."

"My name is Finn."

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm here for Rey, where is she?"

"Lady Reyline? What could she possibly want with a scum like you?" she laughed. "Kylo should have killed you when he had the chance."

"He's not going to get a chance ever, because I'm in charge now."

"You're in charge? Ha! You-" she flew into the wall.

"You talk to much." He walked over to her. "Where's Rey?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay," He pointed his blaster at her. "how about now?"

She pointed down the hall. "You were always scum."

He stood up and looked down at her, the way she's looked down on him all these years. "Rebel scum."


	7. Father

Rey ripped off her arm wraps and threw off her cloak. She was in complete darkness holding her knees to her chest, the only light was from a tiny hole in the wall. She rubbed her face in frustration, why didn’t she just listen to Finn? Why couldn’t she see she was being used? It was because Snoke was keeping her from knowing, he took over her. Giving her no control, she wouldn’t let that happen. She could still feel Snoke there, watching her. It gave her an eerie feeling. She crawled over peeking through the hole, it was too small to see anything. Great. There had to be a way out. The room was force proofed so she wasn’t able to use her power. The only thing Rey could do was scream in hopes that someone would come for her, but there wasn’t really anyone who would be willing to.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Finn made his way into Snokes lair. Han decided to stay behind since he was helpless against him. Finn stood dead center in the room and looked straight into Snokes eyes showing no mercy.

”Where’s Rey?” He asked sternly.

”Rey?” He chuckled. “Why must you be so attached to someone who’s given you nothing?” He leaned forward making his throne creek. “Where’s my map?”

Finn tilted his head and asked again. “Where’s Rey?” 

“She’s safe, isolated from her world of delusion. I can bring you to her.” He reached his wrinkled hand out. “The map first.”

Finn took a step back. “How do I know to trust you?”

He waved his hand beside him revealing a room, there in the dark sat Rey in fetus position. His heart sank seeing her in such poverty. She looked afraid, hopeless.

”Let her go.” He demanded viciously.

”The map.” His hand was still out, reaching further toward him. His dry bony fingers reaching as if he could just place the map into his hands.

Finn didn’t want to give him the map, but who knew what he would or have done to Rey. He couldn’t let her get hurt, but he couldn’t let the Resistance down either. He decided not to decide but stand there fearless.

”The fate of the Resistance and Rey lies in your hands FN-2187 or should I say..Finn.”

His brows furrowed, how’d he know?

He sat back letting his shoulders rest. ”Thats right, I knew all along. I’m the one who trained you, not Rey. I gained your trust, I made you believe that she cared about you.”

”Thats not true.”

”It isn’t? Ask her yourself. I’m the face behind the mask Finn.”

The whole idea made Finn sick to his stomach. How could he do such a thing? Why didn’t he sense it sooner?

”Lair!” He screamed and shot at him but he stopped the bullet in the air. 

“Your a traitor Finn, such a shame..you could’ve been something.”

Finn looked down noticing he was in the air. He wasn’t going to let Snoke win. His blood began to boil, it felt like he was going to explode. He screamed making the red guards spears shake in their hands. They all pointed and flew towards Snoke killing him. Finn fell to the ground, unsure of what just happened. He looked behind him to see Kylo standing there with a blank expression. Finn knew right away that he wasn’t the one who killed Snoke. He did. The guards ran toward Snoke trying to pull their weapons out. While they did that Finn ran to the room Rey was in and busted the door open.

She looked up at him, her hands trembling and her pupils wide. “Finn?”

”Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He inspected her limbs for cuts or bruises. He took off his jacket, that was given to him as a welcome to the Resistance, and draped it over her shoulders.

She looked at him, confused as to why he would be there. “Why’re you here?”

“I came back for you.”

Her eyes grew teary. He came back for her? She pulled him into her arms feeling incredibly grateful he was alive. No ones ever come back for her before, she almost felt guilty for not going with him before.

“Thank you.”

A thud was heard from behind Finn. He grabbed her hand. “We have to go.” 

They walked out of the room past Snokes corpse, Kylo was nowhere to be seen. The bodies of the guards lying on the ground and his mask lie on the floor in pieces. After making their way up they met up with Han and Chewie. Chewie roared at her.

”Yeah..sorry about that.”

”You can understand him?”

”Of course.”

“Rey this is Han Solo.”

”Han Solo, the smuggler?”

”No the rebellion hero.”

”Aren’t you Kylos father?”

”I am, any idea where he might be?”

Rey shook her head. “No, I’ve been locked up all this time.”

”Why’d Snoke do that to you?”

”I wouldn’t let him get the map from you. I disobeyed and he punished me.” Her gaze fell to the ground.

”You went through all that for me?

She looked up at him. “Why wouldn’t I? You’ve done so much for me and the Resistance, I couldn’t just give you away like that. You’re a hero Finn.”

It was quiet as they stared at each other, unaware that they were holding hands. Han looked at Chewie confused at how unhinged they were.

“Hey, escape now, love later.”

Love? What was he talking about? Finn looked down to find his hands embraced by Rey’s. She noticed too, her face grew pink as she gave him a sweet smile. They walked into an elevator. Rey found herself filled with excitement for some reason. She glared at Finn but quickly looked away when he looked back. The doors opened and they walked out into the wintery planet.

Han pointed at the horizon. “The Falcon is that way, you guys go ahead.”

”What do you mean?” Finn asked looking back at him. 

”I’ve gotta go back, my son is in there I can’t just leave him behind.”

“We’ll come with you.” Rey suggested clutching onto the jacket over her shoulders.

“No, it’s too dangerous especially in your state.”

Rey was flattered he was worried about her. “I’m fine, I can help - we can help.”

He looked at them for a second, they looked like puppies waiting to go for a walk. He sighed.

“Alright, but stay out of sight.”

”We will.”

”Maybe you can help me get the doors open.”

”Yes, I know just the thing!” 

They split up. Rey with Finn and Chewie with Han. Finn followed Rey into a room and ripped off a door revealing a bunch of wires and buttons. Rey pulled one of them leading to an open door for Han to go through. 

“Girl knows her stuff.” He smirked. 

“What next?” Finn asked. 

“We wait.” 

They stood on a balcony and watched as Han approached Kylo.

“Ben!” He yelled. He turned around.

Han looked at Finn as if to ask if this was actually him. Finn nodded.

”Look I'm just gonna come out and say it, we want you back Ben. Both your mother and I miss you being around."

"No you don't."

"We do." he stepped closer. “There's still good in you, I know it."

"You don't know a thing about me."

”I do, you may think I don’t but I do. I know that whenever you had a bad dream Leia would read you a story and stay with you until you went back to sleep, I know that when you got hurt I helped make the pain go away! We’re here for you Ben, we always were!”

”No! You left me, abandoned me on an island to die.”

”That wasn’t our intention and you know that. Snoke-“

”It wasn’t Snoke, it was me!” He screamed. “It was me all along..”

”So what’re you going to do?”

”I’m gonna find Luke, he’ll pay for what he’s done.”

”You can’t get to him without knowing where he is.”

Kylo looked towards Finn. Staring at him intensely, as if to scare the information out of him. He reached his arm out just as Han stepped in front of him.

”Don’t do this Ben.”

It was quiet as Kylo looked into his fathers eyes. Finn and Rey looked at each other, unsure of what was going to happen. Han places his hand on his cheek, embracing his one and only child.

”I can’t let it go.” Ben whispered.

”You can, I’ll help you.”

”You will?”

”Yes.” He nodded. “Whatever it is, I’m here for you.” 

“..okay.”

Han turned to Finn and Rey. “It’s all good now, we can go-“ a red light shot through his gut before pulling back. He fell to the ground looking at Kylo as he held the lightsaber in his hand. Rey and Finn yelped as Chewie shoved Kylo to the ground. He picked Han up and ran back out, Finn and Rey did the same. Tears were running down Finns face, he has never cried for anyone before. Especially someone he just met, but Han was special; he was..family. They ran and kept running looking for the Falcon. They stopped at the sound of a lightsaber in the distance. Rey grabbed Finns arm and looked at him. They moved closer to the sound to find Kylo standing there infuriated.

“Let. The past. Die.” He snarled. 

“He was your father!” Rey cried. 

His eyes darted at her. Then at Finn.

”You have the map, give it to me.”

”..Ben-“

”Don’t calm me that!” He interrupted. His lightsaber turned on, glowing red. Rey stood in front of Finn snatching the blaster out of her pocket and aiming it at him.

”Don’t you touch him.” 

“What’re you going to do? Kill me?”

”If I have to.”

”Really? After all I’ve given to you. You would betray me to run off with a nobody like him?”

”He’s not a nobody,” she looked at him. “not to me.”

”Who taught you that?”

He did.

”I was always a nothing to you, you used me for my willpower you and Snoke. I’m not falling for it again, not this time.”

”You don’t have to. Once I get the map I’ll kill you both and take over the galaxy myself.”

Rey was glowing with a warm yellow light. She wasn’t in Snokes control anymore. She was Rey, his Rey. 

“I won’t let you do that.” She took the blaster off safety.

”You don’t have to.” He pushed his arm forward sending her flying into a tree. The last sound from her was a shriek before hitting the snow.

”REY!” Finn ran to her assistance, holding her into his arms. “No no come on Rey..no no please!”

”TRAITOR!” Kylo screamed from behind. Finn looked up, he was done being afraid. He was stronger than who he used to be. He grabbed Rey’s blaster and aimed it toward him.

Kylo reached his hand out. “Give me the map!”

”NO!” He shot at him repeatedly, tears in his eyes. He just got Rey back and now he wasn’t sure if he’d see her again. It wasn’t fair, not fair at all. Kylo continued to block with his lightsaber until Finn shot at his hand. He dropped the saber in agony. Finn called it to his hands, it slowly jiggled in the snow. 

“Come on come on.” He rushed. It flew into his hands. Kylo looked at him with extreme fear, a look Finns never seen on him before.

“You have the force?”

”Take a guess.” He charged toward him and striked him right in the face, leaving a nice scar. He fell and crawled back.

”You’re never going to win.”

”We’ll see.”

* * *

Chewie rushed into the Falcon. Roaring in exhaustion and pain with Han in his arms. 

“What happened!?” Poe asked in a panicked tone. 

“Where’s Finn?” 

Chewie roared and placed Hans body down. Hoping he could survive, there was no way he could. But he was still breathing. Poe rushes to help Chewie pilot. Rose looked down at Han with her hand over her mouth. She looked unorthodox.

”How could this happen?”

Han reaches out his hand to her, she grabbed it. 

“Tell..” he breathed. “..Leia..I love her..”

”I know..” Leia cried listening to her husband take his last breath.

His grip loosened as his arm fell to the ground.

“No!” Rose hollered.

Leia sat down taking everything in. A big piece of her heart was lost in that moment, everyone looked at her. Giving her silent condolences, her son..her child had ended his fathers life.

Chewie roared and swerved the Falcon over into the woods where Finn was holding Rey into his arms. Kylo creeped up behind him.

”Not on my watch bud!” Poe pulled a trigger and shot at him knocking him down. The doors opened and Chewie ran out to help him.

”No, I got it!” Finn cried. “I can carry her.” He walked inside and placed her in the sitting area, not leaving her side. He looked over at Hans body. Rose closed his eyes and folded his hands over his waist before sitting by Finn.

”Finn I’m so sorry this all happened to you.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. He stared at Rey, she looked so peaceful.

”She’s going to be okay, I know she is.”

”..Thanks.”

She sighed. “We should’ve been there with you guys, none of this would’ve happened-“

”It still would’ve happened, except you guys would be dead. I’m only alive cause of the map, he would’ve killed me otherwise.”

”Oh..”

Rey’s eyes slowly began to open.

”Finn..”

He moved closer to her. “Rey..your awake.”

Her eyes grew wider at his sight. “You’re okay!” She sat up.

”Careful.”

She looked at Rose then back at Finn.

”Rey, this is Rose. Rose, Rey.”

”Hi.” Rose smiled sweetly.

”..hi.”

“I’m glad your okay, Finn was really worried for you.”

Rey looked at Finn wanting to hug him again forever. She looked over at Han’s body and frowned.

”He’s gone..”

Finn nodded. “..yeah.”

”What about Ben?”

”He’s still alive, but he’s hurt.” 

They flew off into light speed heading to a place unfamiliar to Finn and Rey. It was a land called Takodona.


	8. Takodona

Rey stared at the landscape in awe. It was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, with the water reflecting the crystal blue sky and animals flapping their wings. A breeze blew into her face almost giving her chills, she breathed it in with delight. Finn helped Chewie and Poe get Hans body out of the Falcon. He walked up to her.

”Are you alright?”

”Yeah.” She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. “I never there was so much green in the whole galaxy.”

”Me neither. It’s a wondrous sight.”

She looked at him with a smirk. He really knew how to make her smile without trying. She seemed to always be smiling after Snoke was gone. 

“Come on guys.” Poe instructed. Finn looked around for Rose. She was picking flowers from the forest.

”Rose!”

She looked at him.

”Let’s go.”

”Okay!” She put the flowers down nicely before catching up to him. They walked up to a beautiful building with flags and a giant statue. Chewie roared at them.

”At what?” Everyone asked other than Finn.

He roared again. Poe looked at Finn and chuckled at his expression.

”Don’t stare at anything.” He translated.

”Ohh okay.” They walked in, creatures everywhere. It was much different from the First Order. Everyone was free at their own will, doing what they want. 

“CHEWIE!” Someone yelled. Everyone stopped and looked over at them. A small orange creature walked up to Chewie giving him a big hug.

”Where’s Han?”

They all looked at each other with sad expressions. She picked up on it.

”Come sit everyone.” 

They all sat at a table. Rey wasted no time grabbing the food. She couldn’t remember the last time shes eaten. Finn couldn’t think about food. They learned the woman’s name was Maz Kanata and she owned this bar.

“Does Leia know?” She asked.

”Yes.” Poe answered. “She’s on her way now.”

”This is all highly unfortunate, my condolences to all of you. Ben is a boy of his own.”

Chewie roared at her.

”Yes, of course, anything. It’ll be outside?”

Chewie nodded. 

“I’ll make sure that’s its restricted for you guys only then.”

“There she is.” Rose pointed towards the front where Leia was standing. Poe walked over to her giving her a big long hug as well as Chewie. Rey grabbed some more food before following everyone outside. 

Maz looked over at Finn. “You know I see the same eyes in different people. I can tell you have potential, you used it.”

She looked at Rey. “For her, she is what keeps you going.”

He nodded. 

“You mean the same to her as she to you. It’s something special, don’t lose it.” 

“I won’t.” He joined everyone outside as they gathered around Han. Leia placed her hand on his cheek.

”I love you too.” She cried before placing a flower into his hand. Chewie and Poe pushed his body onto sea, watching as he floated away to a new life. They all looked at Leia.

”I’m fine.” She claimed without looking back at them. Rey glared at Han floating away, feeling almost lost that he was gone. She barely knew him, but he was almost a father to her. 

“Don’t go!” A little girl cried from behind her. She looked but no one was there. The voice was leading her somewhere in the building. She followed it going down a staircase into an old tomb. There was a chest, inside was a light saber. It held this energy that told her to grab it. She lifted her hand and reached out for it triggering memories she let go a long time ago. Bringing her back that feeling of pain and isolation as she cried for her parents to come back. 

“Rey are you okay!?” Finn asked snapping her back. Maz was standing there giving her a look of contentment.

”What was that?”

”That saber was Luke’s and his fathers before him, now it’s calling to you.”

Finn looked at the saber.

”I don’t want it.” Rey declared.

”That isn’t your decision. The force moves through every substance in the universe, finding a companion. In this case it’s you Rey.”

Finn held it in his hands. Rey looked at him, noticing that he was invested in it. She would only do it with him and he was with her either way. She took it.

Maz smiled with relief. “This will help you. Now go, join everyone else. Bring back Luke.”

* * *

Rey wrapped her bag around her shoulder and grabbed a staff. She smiled looking at her hair in the reflection, just like old times. She looked at Finn who was watching her. Admiring how far she's come since their first encounter.

”I won’t be long.” She promised, walking toward him.

”Let me join you, I can help.”

”I know you can, but I’m not the one Kylo's looking for. It could be risky.” 

“It won’t.”

”Look,” she sighed grabbing his wrist, she wrapped a blue bracelet around it. Like the one she had on. “This is to see how far I am. It’ll blink when we’re close to each other.”

"So..a beacon?"

"Yeah." she smiled. Finn watched her stall to put it on. He looked up at her, he could tell she didn't want to leave.

She sighed. “Look, about what I did back at the Resistance..I didn’t mean to push you it wasn’t-“

”I know, most of the things you’ve done probably weren’t you. But you don’t have to worry about that now that he’s gone.”

”Yeah..but some of it was me Finn. I was the one that told you were important, I meant that.”

”You’re important too Rey. To me, to all of us now.”

She’s never felt important to anyone. Now she was the dependent of the entire future. She pursed her lips and smiled at Finn before heading out the doors. Goodbye's would be too painful, suddenly Finn remembered something. 

"Rey."

She stopped in her path. He walked up to her as she turned around. 

"I forgot to give this to you." He dug into his pocket pulling out her old pilot doll. She held it in her hands feeling the material, she hasn't seen it in a while. It brought back memories both good and bad.

"You went to Jakku and got this..for me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I meant to give it to you sooner but y'know.." He looked at her, her eyes teary. It didn't seem like she liked it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of-"

"It's okay, thank you." She put it in her bag. Rose walked in.

"Sorry am I-"

"No, I was just leaving." Rey buckled her bag and looked at Finn one more time before heading out. Rose stood in the doorway staring at Finn. 

"You're not going with her?"

"No, it's better I stay here and help the Resistance."

"I think that's a good idea. Whatever it is your doing, I'm willing to help."

"It's greatly appreciated." He smiled. "I think for now, we wait for Rey to get back. Until then, we just prepare ourselves for whatever happens."

It was quiet for a while, Rose just stood there gazing at him. Finn ignored the fact that it was a bit creepy and making him feel uncomfortable, she must've noticed, because she looked away. Suddenly Finn felt a cold dark force around him. He looked beside him to see - no it couldn't be. Kylo Ren, he looked confused to see him. Finn quickly grabbed his blaster and shot at him.

"Finn!"

He looked at Rose, she had an odd 'what are you doing' expression. 

"You didn't see that?" 

"I saw you shoot at the wall!"

He looked over where Kylo was, but he wasn't there. There was a hole in the wall smoking from the laser that just shot through it. That hole should be in Kylo, not the wall. After what he's done, he deserves it. Rose sat next to him.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at her, grateful that she cared about him. "Yeah, I'm - I'm fine yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I thought I saw something." 

"..okay."

* * *

Finn sat there in the darkness. Staring at who know's what, he couldn't see it. He was thinking about Rey and what she might be doing even though it was obvious what she might be doing. He turned over and stared at the beacon, thinking about her made him miss her even more. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he felt about her, he didn't feel that way towards anyone else. Rey was different, she gave him an odd feeling in his stomach when she was around, and an antsy one when she wasn't. Her looks were unlike any other, with the known features such as nose and mouth and eyes etc. But for some reason, to Finn, she was incredibly beautiful unlike any other. He had hoped that when she got back, she wouldn't be different. 

"You again." A deep voice stated. Finn quickly sat up to find Ren at the foot of his bed. "Relax, I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me."

"Why're you here?"

He shrugged and looked around. "I was looking for Rey but for some reason I can't track her and whenever I try to reach her, it brings me back to you."

"What does?"

"The force, Rey seemed to somehow drop our connection with it and now I'm brought to you." He glared at him coldly. "So, where is Rey?" He began to pace.

Finn shrugged. "I haven't seen her."

"Don't lie."

"I _haven't_." He said more roughly. 

"I saw you take her with you back in the forest." He stopped. "You know where she is, but you refuse to tell me. I predict that wherever she is, I can't know so she dropped my connection." He smiled. "She must be with Luke."

Finn tried hard not to react. 

"If she know's where Luke is..she'll bring him back to the Resistance she has to. And once he's here.." he stopped himself before going any further with the plan. He looked at Finn. "..you have no use for me anymore." He disappeared.

Well, now Finn knew some of his plan and he'd be able to tell the Resistance to prepare everyone. The force did come in handy. Everyone gathered around to come up with a plan. Leia was impressed with Finn and his abilities, that made him feel good. 

"We need to get off the grid." Poe suggested.

"That's right," Leia informed. "everyone, gather your things. We're leaving as soon as possible."

"Wait but, what about Rey?"

Leia looked down at his wrist. "That beacon will help her track us down when she needs to."

"Oh right." He had forgotten about that, how could he have forgotten? It wasn't on his mind. 

"Yeah."

"Hey, Leia, are you gonna be okay-"

"I'll be fine Poe. We need to focus on evacuating and getting everyone out safe-"

"I know I know, I'm just - worried for you."

She put her hand on his cheek and lowered it to his shoulder. “I’m okay.” She smiled. She gave them both a glance before going to gather her things. Poe looked at Finn.

”I’m really glad you’re here man.”

”Thanks.”

BB beeped. Finn looked at Poe confused.

”BB’s happy too.” He smiled, then frowned. “Uhh,” he put his hand on his back turning him away from everyone. “you alright?”

Finn looked at him confused as to where this was coming from. “Yeah, why would I be?”

Poe inhaled deeply as he debated whether to tell him. “Rose told me you were acting a bit...odd last night.”

”Oh. I’m fine, I just-“ he scratched his head thinking of an excuse. “I was tired, y’know, it was a long day.”

”I get that, but your good now though right.”

”Yeah; well rested.”

”Okay, good.”

They helped everyone get on each ship safe. Finn was really happy for the man he was becoming, a hero. He felt a warm presence surround him, he looked up to see Rey. She looked a bit worried but smiled when she saw him.

”Finn..I’ve been trying to contact you!”

”You have?”

”Yes it wouldn’t connect me until now.”

”I think I know why.”

”Why?”

He told her Kylos plan about Luke.

”Okay, it doesn’t seem like Luke was going to arrive anytime soon anyway.”

”What do you mean?”

”He’s very uncooperative. Are you sure Kylos plan is real? This can all just be a part of his scheme.”

”You’ve got a point, but I felt he was telling the truth.”

Rey looked behind her at something. “My friend” She said speaking to whatever it was behind her. “No!” She blushed. She looked back at Finn.

”I have to go.” Her eyes rolled as she tilted her head pointing out Luke was bugging her. “Be safe” She smiled.

”You too.” He missed her smile.

”Uh..Finn?”

He looked up to see Poe with a concerned look.

”I was just..thinking.”

He sat next to him. “You were talking to someone..was it Rey?”

He nodded. “..yeah.”

”How did you-“ he gasped. “You have the force!”

He pinched his fingers together. “Just a bit.”

”Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

”I don’t know.” Finn sighed. “The focus was mainly on Rey about it, and she’s stronger than I am.”

”Everyone’s different Finn, but I get it. Maybe you can help us here?”

”Yeah, maybe I can.”

“Leia can help you.”


	9. Just The Beginning

Finn opened his eyes to see a flying rock in front of him. He looked over to a smiling Leia. He was doing good and she was proud.

”You’re getting better.” She smiled.

He stood up dusting the white salt off his hands before walking toward her. They had recently landed on a planet called Crait where there was old technology they used in the past. “Thank you for taking time to help me.”

”Oh it’s no problem really.” She brushed. “It helps me as much as it helps you.”

He bit his bottom lip and looked around. “When do you think Rey is coming back?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know Finn, but you _can_ contact her you know.”

”I don’t know how, she’s usually the one who calls.”

”Well if she hasn’t contacted yet, you she might be busy.”

”Maybe..do you think I could be a Jedi?”

”I think anyone can be a Jedi if they put their mind to it. It takes dedication and strength.”

”I have that, I think.”

”You _do_ have that.” She chuckled. “Along with potential and so much more.” She put her hand on his arm. “I believe in you Finn, don’t always doubt yourself.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you.”

”No, thank _you_.” 

The sound of something blasting off roared in the distance. Finn looked behind him to find a bomb coming straight towards them, he followed his instinct and shielded over Leia the bomb just nearly hitting them as they ran back towards the Resistance. Poe helped them get inside as the doors shut behind them.

”We’re under attack.” Finn announced trying to sound as fearless as possible.

”What do we do?” Poe asked Leia. She was still catching her breath with what just happened. 

“We fight that’s what,” Finn stated. “We can’t let them win; We _won’t_.” 

“Alright, let’s do it.” Poe agreed. “Grab any weapon you can find, we’re doing this.” 

Finn sat inside the skidder unsure of what to do. Poe had explained to him earlier what buttons do what, but he was too focused on everything else. He pressed a button and started the engine. This was simple. Soon he was out on the field side by side with soldiers of the Resistance feeling like a hero. But it wasn’t over just yet. There were AT-AT standing just a few yards ahead and in between was a giant laser machine.

”We can’t hold that thing off,” Poe announced. “we have to head back!”

”No! I’m not letting them win.”

”Finn, we’ll die we have to go back!” Rose yelled over the headset.

”You guys go, I’ll finish this.”

”No Finn you’re coming with us, that is an order!”

Finn didn’t listen, he couldn’t let them win knowing the things they’ve done and will do. He couldn’t do that to the Resistance or Rey, he’d rather risk himself, than an entire army that could make the universe a better place. He would die a hero with a legacy that would live on for generations-

TSHTSH TSHCRK CRASH

...

People were talking, some panicked as others tried to calm them down. Finn opened his eyes slightly for just a second before falling out once again. 

The smell of a salty oceanside filled Finns nose as a warm wet rag pressed against his face. He opened his eyes to see Rey sitting beside him attending to his wounds. 

“You’re awake!” She smiled softly. He tried to sit up but his body ached to much to move.

”What happened?”

”You were going straight into a killer laser machine..I stopped you.” Her voice became colder as she finished that sentence. “I didn’t know it was you, but when I saw everyone carry you out I-“ she paused, her eyes grew red filling with tears. “I thought I killed you..” She sniffled wiping the tear off her cheek. “I thought you were dead Finn.”

He looked down not sure what to say. He didn’t really think about how people would feel after he was gone, he didn’t really think they’d care. But in that moment he had forgotten about how Rey felt about him. How important he was to her. He fought through his pain to sit up and look at her.

”Rey...I’m sorry. I just - wanted us to win. I didn’t think about anything else.”

”I get what you were trying to do, but that doesn’t make up for what you almost did.”

”Your mad?”

She sighed. “No, I’m not mad. I’m hurt Finn.” As much as she wanted to stay, she couldn’t bare to look at him. She got up and left him in the room alone. Rose stood in the doorway.

”Hey.”

”Hey.”

”How’s the..” she pointed to her head.

“It’s getting better.”

”Good.”

”..how much did you hear?”

”Enough.” She made her way towards him. “She’s not wrong you know.”

”I know.”

”You hurt all of us.”

”I didn’t know I mattered that much to anyone.”

”Of course you do Finn.” She rested her hand on his knee. “You’ve done so much for us, we wouldn’t just let you go.”

”I know that now.”

”You should’ve known it before.” She patted his back. “I’ll try and talk to Rey but, I can’t say it’ll work.”

”Thanks but..this is something I have to make up for myself.”

”Okay.” She stared at him for a second. “Do you..need help getting up?”

”Yes please.” She grabbed his arm pulling him out of the booth. “Thanks.”

”Yeah.” They walked out into the main room. It was crowded but Finn recognized that not everyone was there. Which meant they were dead. How could he let this happen? 

“Finn I’m glad you’re okay.” Poe admitted patting his shoulder. “We uh - we lost a lot of people out there, I didn’t want to lose you too.”

”I’m glad you guys came back for me.”

”Of course, we don’t leave family behind.” 

Family? Finn’s never had a family before. Is this what family was like?

”You’re not mad?”

”Oh I’m mad. Buuut I think you have enough on you already.” He commented motioning to Rey. Finn sighed looking at her, she seemed upset and cold. “You’ve been asking about her since she left and now you won’t talk to her?”

”She’s upset, she needs her space.”

”Finn, when a girl needs space, she doesn’t _mean_ she needs space.” He moved closer. “Trust me I know.”

He looked over at Rey afraid to talk to her. This weird bubbly feeling filled his stomach. But he didn’t let that stop him, he walked over to her and sat down. 

“Rey.” He said a bit harshly. She looked up at him as he cleared his throat. “Rey,” he corrected in a more lighter tone. “I know you’re upset with me right now but - but hear me out. What I did was wrong, really really wrong and I don’t blame anyone but myself for those actions. But I did it for you, for the Resistance for your futures.” Rey looked at him with such disbelief. “What I’m saying is I’d rather live in poverty than have you guys suffer. I wouldn’t want you to go through anything worse than the first order, I don’t want you to live through that again.” He grabbed her hand. It was cold, sending goosebumps up his arm. “You’re cold.” He got up and searched for a blanket through one of the drawers. For some reason he felt he needed to rush, Rey would only listen for so long. He didn’t know how much she was willing to hear. He wrapped a blanket around her. It was rough, but warm; better than nothing.

”Rey, I wish nothing but the best for you.”

She looked away. ”Don’t say that.” Her voice wobbling.

”Why not?”

She looked at him. Her face completely red and eyes teary. “Your making it seem like your leaving me.” She sniffled. “I don’t want to lose you Finn.” She wrapped her arms around him consuming his body’s warmth. He hugged her back feeling forgiven.

”You won’t lose me, I’m not going anywhere.” He rubbed her back bringing his hand up to her neck as he dug his face into it.

“Promise?” 

“I do, I - I promise Rey.” He held her tighter to foreshadow it.

”I love you Finn.” She cried, he felt a tear fall on his shoulder. He was frozen, unsure of what to say to that. 

“I love you too.” He blurted. It felt like he’s been waiting to say that forever, he was glad to finally let it out. There was only one thing left to do to prove his love for her. Kiss, if only he knew how. He wasn’t even sure if he was hugging her right, how could he kiss her? It has to do with locking lips, sounds simple. So just do it Finn, kiss her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, fixing if this was the right moment to do it. It was, but does Rey even want to- her lips clashed with his. The kiss was long and nice, but awkward. Finn felt Rey’s goosebumps as he held her arms. They pulled away.

“I hope I did that right. Its good to finally see your reaction.” She smiled.

Finn furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

”The first time I kissed you, you were unconscious and I kissed your head. I didn’t think it would be much different on the mouth.”

He shrugged. “I can’t tell the difference.”

”We’ll get better at it with more practice.” Rey reminded going in for yet another smooch.

* * *

Finn walked out into the purple planet. The cool wind blowing past his face. The pink sky firing over the horizon. He looked over at Rey standing above a cliff looking off into the distance. Her hair flowing in the wind as she held a staff in her hands. She looked stunning. He walked over and handed her her lightsaber. Poe and Rose walked up behind them giving them a nod. It’s amazing how far they’ve come since they first met, they were warriors now. Strong and fearless, ready to take on anything. The war wasn’t over yet, this was just the beginning.


End file.
